


Come with Me

by Sumsums235



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual exploration, Smut, bullying turned flirting, moody hinata, smirking tsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumsums235/pseuds/Sumsums235
Summary: So in the new season at the end of one episode Tsuki says to Hinata, “Come with me” and I thought there was going to be an explosion of story about what happened after that statement.I couldn’t find one. So I wrote one.Be kind. This is my first fanfic of any kind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	Come with Me

“Come with me” Tsuki stated. Hinata’s breath wasn’t caught in his throat. Tsuki had never asked him to do anything, let alone go somewhere together. 

Hinata tried desperately to keep as his cool as the taller boy stepped toward him. Still astonished my the sudden request, Tsuki had suddenly done something far more out of character. The taller crow reached forward, as if to push Hinata. 

Fear set in as Hinata’s initial reaction was to flinch in anticipation of the bullying he has experienced over the last year at karasuno. The force never came, at least not what Hinata had expected. Tsuki had playfully pushed Hinata’s shoulder as if to let him know to relax. Tsuki flashed one of his smirks that made Hinata’s heart beat a little faster. 

“Calm down baka, I’m not gonna throw you in a dungeon or anything.” 

Surprised by the sudden friendliness of Tsukishima, Hinata took a step back and answered as calmly as he could,

“Where are we going?” 

Tsuki could tell that the little crow was flustered. As the soft pink color arose on the apples of his cheeks, Tsukishima saw the same embarrassment the Hinata always showed when he was messed with. ‘This will be fun’ he thought to himself as he bent down to Hinata’s height. Covering his mouth, as if he were sharing a very important secret, Tsukishima got very close to Hinata’s ear and whispered

“Come on shrimpy.”

Hinata immediately filled with rage as he pushed Tsukishima away with all his strength, his cheeks now bright red. “ I am not a shrimp!” He exclaimed while breathing heavily. To this sight Tsuki just laughed. He had only moved back a step from the burst of aggression. He could tell Hinata did not push him away with all his strength. 

“Oh don’t be so angry Hinata, I’m just messing with you.” Tsuki took a step forward. “I don’t care if you want to come or not. Just being nice”

Tsukishima walked right past Hinata, knocking his shoulder lightly as he passed. Hinata stayed quite still as he hadn’t seen this playful side to Tsukishima before. Mouth agape Hinata turned to say something nasty to his teammate, but before the words could form in his brain, Hinata got distracted. He found himself watching Tsukishima walk away. It wasn’t intentional, but Hinata found his eyes traveling down Tsuki‘s strong wide back. ‘Has he been working out more?’ Hinata thought to himself. His eyes continued to travel down his spine to the top of his ass. Tsukishima was rather thin, but as if for the first time, Hinata had noticed the most perfect ass he had ever seen. ’Is he intentionally swaying his hips? Or is he just being his usual sassy self?’ Hinata thought to himself. It was at this moment the Hinata realized that he had just stared a Tsukishima walk and visually appreciated the view. 

“Ugh” 

It was the only thing he could squeeze out of his strained vocal cords. Hinata’s thoughts of his teammates had never been homosexual. Not even with Kageyama, and they had a weird chemistry that no one really understood. Tsuki was openly gay, and did not care about what anyone thought. Hinata had never had a girlfriend, but he just thought it was because none had caught his eye yet. 

Hinata was not one to shy away from spontaneous decisions. As Tsukishima walked away, Hinata thought to himself, ‘would I regret not following him?’ And with that he was off. Hinata caught up to Tsuki in what felt like a second. 

“You never answered my question. Where are we going?”

Tsukishima smirked. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist the curiosity. Just follow me.”

—————————————————————-

After leaving the Shiratorizama gym, Tsukishima brought Hinata to the quarters provided for the players who were selected for the training camp. 

“What are we doing here?” Asked Hinata.

“You ask too many questions.” Tsuki groaned as he recalled the other 5 questions he had heard 20 times in the last 10 minutes. 

They came to room 235 and Tsukishima stopped at the door. He rustled through his pocket to find his keys Shiratorizawa has given him. Tsuki opened the door and walked inside. Unsure Hinata froze in place. Was he supposed to follow? Wait for him to come back? Run away? 

“Are you gonna come in or not?” 

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts as Tsukishima called from inside the room. Determined to not look like a fool, Hinata took a deep breath and walked into the dorm, and closed the door behind him. 

The room was plain. Only an open suitcase open on the floor, two beds, two dressers and two desks. The window was slightly open which let in a cool breeze. Hinata could smell the slightest scent of vanilla. Tsukishima was going through the suitcase, assuming my picking out clothes to change into since he was still in his sweaty workout clothes. 

“What am I doing here? This is your room obviously. You know coach said I couldn’t stay.”

“He said you couldn’t get a room” Tsuki stayed without looking up, “ he didn’t say I couldn’t share mine.” 

“No tsukishima, you don’t have to! I can ride my bike home, it’s not a problem!”

“Do what you like.” Tsuki stated as he stood up. It was then that he reached for the lower hem of his shirt. Before Hinata could say anything, Tsukishima pulled the dirty shirt over his head, revealing a toned muscular chest. 

Hinata’s cheeks flushed bright red as he looked at the taller man. Hinata felt his heart racing as he watched Tsuki. 

“You like what you see?”

Hinata’s gaze broke as he heard to snide comment made. The red had now travelled to the tips of his ears. 

“No! I don’t! Jerk off.”

Tsuki laughed out loud. “That’s not what your little shrimpy is saying.”

Hinata’s heart sank. He looked down to see the tent propped in his shorts. His hands shot down to cover himself but it was too late. Tsuki had seen his erection. If there were any time to die suddenly it was now. Hinata felt his eyes begin to well. He has never explored his sexuality, nor had he shared himself with anyone. He turned to run out of the room, embarrassment painted on his face. Tsukishima noticed the tears. Using his long reach, he grabbed Hinata’s arm before he could leave. Hinata whipped his head around to look at Tsukishima, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“Hey! I didn’t mean that. Why are you crying?”

“What do you care? All you do is bully and make fun of people!” Hinata’s tears went from sad to angry. “Do you like it? Making people miserable?! Laughing at me!”

“I’m not laughing.” Tsuki tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“THATS ALL YOU EVER DO! YOU SMIRK THAT HORRIBLE SMIRK AND LAUGH AT EVERYONE AROUND YOU!”

“Why are you crying?”

“WHY ARE YOU AN ASS? You know you don’t care how I’m feeling so stop pretending.” Hinata begins to catch his breath. The tears don’t stop. “Do you know how hard it is? To be the butt of every joke? To be the loser who has to fight for everything he has?” 

“Why are you crying?”

“I AM NOT GAY!”

“No one said you were.”

“LET ME GO!”

Tsukishima felt his grip begin to slip as Hinata pulled to be free of his grasp. He wasn’t ready to see anyone shamed for sexuality, to Tsukishima pulled hard and yanked Hinata into a strong hug.

Hinata didn’t know how to respond, part of him wanted to pull away and never see Tsukishima ever again. The other part wanted to melt into the warmth of his still bare chest. Due to the internal struggle, Hinata couldn’t respond. He froze in Tsukis arms, but gave in and began to cry into Tsukis pectorals. 

After half an hour Tsukishima managed to get Hinata to sit down on the bed. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was determined to help Hinata.

——————————————————————-

Tsukishima and Hinata talked for over an hour. Hinata shared about his childhood, his fears, his anxiety, everything. He had never unloaded it all into someone. Especially someone as nasty and rude as Taukishima. But he wasn’t being nasty today. Tsuki calmly listened to Hinata, asking the occasional question, but really heard Hinata’s story. 

“Can I help?”

Hinata’s eyes opened wide. Tsukishima was not one to offer help. It was definitely never something he thought he would hear. 

“I can’t do anything about your past, or your anxiety, but maybe the other thing.” 

Hinata’s cheeks flushed. On his rant he spoke about feeling uncomfortable in his sexuality and that he wasn’t sure if he was straight or not. Hinata moved slightly away from tsukishima. 

“You’re not gonna try to fuck me are you?!?”

Tsukishima smiled, “No.” Hinata visibly relaxed. “May I try something?”

Hinata stiffened. He wasn’t sure. He was nervous. He felt his palms get sweaty. Looking at Tsukishimas face, he felt a rush of calmness fall over him. “Okay.”

Tsukishima scooted closer to Hinata and pressed his lips on his cheek. Hinata’s cheek felt like it could fall off. Tsukishima went to the other cheek and pressed his lips again. He then placed several pecs on his forehead, neck, and nose. Hinata got comfortable and began to enjoy the feeling. He opened his eyes and moved his head to say something when their lips met. Tsukishima pulled away as fast as possible. Hinata felt the leftover tingling sensation on his lips as his hand came up to cover his mouth. 

For a second they just stared at each other. Eyes locked on each other. It wasn’t until Hinata removed his hand from him mouth and said, “can we try that again?” That Tsuki moved back towards Hinata. Tsukishima timidly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hinata’s once more. He was gentle, but strong. Tsukis hand naturally came up to hold Hinata safe. Hinata opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Tsukishima followed but opening his mouth and reaching the tip of his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. It was then that Hinata let out a small moan. 

Tsukishima felt that moan vibrate through his whole body as he felt the hunger inside himself grow. He wanted Hinata. He wanted to bend him over and make him feel every inch. 

Hinata began to get brave. Listening only to his sexual instinct telling him to keep going. Hinata got onto his knees and straddled his teammate. Their lips never parted as Hinata leaned in. Tsukishimas hands slid up Hinata’s sides, then back down to the curves of his ass. Hinata moaned again. Tsuki could feel his own erection growing to full potential. The combination of kissing and grinding made it impossible to hide. Hinata stopped and looked down to see the huge bulge in Tsukis shorts. 

“Can I touch it?”

The words rang in Tsukis ears like Christmas bells. “You want to touch what?” Tsuki asked Hinata.

“This.” Hinata reached down to lay his hand on top of Tsukis 8 inch cock. Tsuki winced. He hadn’t been touched in a long time. 

“Safe Word.” It was all Tsuki could get out in his current horny state. “Oh um, I don’t know, volleyball?” Tsuki laughed, “is everything volleyball with you?” Hinata shrugged as he started to rub Tsukis cock over his shorts.

“Fine. Volleyball it is” Tsukishima hip thrusted hinata and put him on his back. Their passionate kiss resumed with Tsuki on top. He pulled off Hinata’s shirt so they were both bare chested. Tsuki kissed down Hinata’s chest, dragging his tongue up and down Hinata’s solid abs. Tsuki had one hand on Hinata’s bulge and one twisting his nipple. Hinata was whining out in joy. 

Tsuki stopped for a moment, “Can I take your pants off?” Hinata panting replied, “okay”. Tsuki pulled off Hinata’s shorts and underwater in one swoop, releasing Hinata’s fully erect cock. Tsukishimas licked his lips in anticipating the inevitable. He moved down Hinata’s body, stopping at his impressive 7 inch dick. Hinata gasped. Tsuki had not only put his mouth on Hinata, but was pumping with his left hand while sucking. The pleasure was the best hinata had ever felt in his whole life. 

Hinata was enjoying every second of the oral. He wanted more. He wanted all of Tsukishima. 

“Remember what I said about not fucking me? Can I revise that?” 

Tsuki looked up with a mouth full of cock. ‘Are you sure’ his eyes seemed to say. Hinata just nodded. As if it were natural, tsukishima reached his right into the nearby dresser to grab a bottle of lube. He expertly opened it with one hand and squirted it onto his fingers. Moving his hand down towards Hinata’s entrance, Tsuki continued to suck Hinata’s throbbing length. He started to probe Hinata’s entrance by circling around his hole before slowly pushing in a finger.

Hinata’s eyes shot open as Tsukis finger entered him. He could feel his tight muscle pulling open, and the cool sensation of the lubricant coating his insides. He was panting so hard he had begun to sweat as tsukshima began to maneuver his finger around Hinata’s insides. Tsukis erection was at its maximum length, but he decided to stay slow for Hinata’s sake. 

Hinata however enjoyed the full feeling, and insisted on Tsuki adding more fingers nor long after the first. 

“It’s gonna hurt tomorrow if we don’t go slow.” Tsuki warned. 

“I don’t care. Ugh please Tsuki!” This was the first time hinata had used the nickname trademarked by Yamaguchi. It put Tsuki over the edge. He started sucking Hinata’s cock vigorously. Pumping his head up and down while his hand pumped and twisted the shaft. Hinata felt so much euphoria, he didn’t even react to the second and third fingers that had entered soon after. 

“No more fingers! I want you!” Hinata pleaded. Tsukishima blinked at the small crow and couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Tsuki began removing his own pants and underwear. Hinata got his first look at tsukishimas dick and was suddenly struck with fear. Tsuki was not only long, but thick as well. The head of his cock shining from precum. 

Hinata tried to talk but before he could speak, Tsuki covered his mouth with his left hand. His right hand grabbing the bottle of lubricant. Tsukishima generously slicked himself and lined up with hinata entrance. Left hand still on Hinata’s mouth, Tsuki made eye contact. Hinata shook his head yes.

Tsuki pushes the tip of his cock into Hinata’s tight asshole. Hinata pants desperately into Tsukis hand and he pushed deeper. Tsuki was moving slow to help Hinata adjust, eventually bottoming out. Once he was all the way in, Tsuki released Hinata’s mouth. As he let go, hinata leaned up and pulled Tsukishima into a passionate kiss. Tsuki tried hard not to move too much. Hinata had other plans as he started to roll his hips. Tsuki could feel his cock pushing up against all of Hinata’s insides, before suddenly Hinata’s breath was caught and his okay turned into a sexual whine. The prostate. Tsuki bit Hinata’s neck as he began slowly pushing into Hinata, taping the prostate each time. Hinata was groaning at this point. It was obvious he wanted to cum, but Tsuki shook his head ‘no’. Hinata knew he had to hold on to let Tsuki finish. 

Tsuki sat up and grabbed Hinata’s thighs with both hands. Rubbing the inner muscle with his thumbs Tsuki began thrusting into Hinata. Hinata was fully hard and his cock jumped with each thrust. 

“Fuck....” Tsuki was trying so hard to hold on. 

“Tsuki...” hinata panted his name over and over.”Tsuki.... Tsuki.... it feels so good... ugh... Tsuki please... I can’t.... hold on...”

The pleading and sight of hinata was so erotic Tsuki lost his control. He lifted up Hinata’s left leg and turned him around. Hinata eas pulled up to his knees with Tsuki behind him. His cock had never left Hinata’s hole. Before hinata knew what was happening, Tsuki grabbed both ass cheeks and started driving into hinata. His cock thrusting in and out so fast hinata could even think. He could only feel. Tsuki pounding him hard into the mattress below them. Tsuki pushed hinata head down into a pillow. Tsukishima fucked hinata. Smacking his ass. Pulling his hair as he drilled deep into Hinata’s core. 

“Please... please... Tsuki... I need it..” hinata begged. 

“Together.” Tsuki said as he yanked hard on Hinata’s hair, pulling him into an almost upright position. “Tell me what you want” Tsuki said between thrusts.

“You... please... I want you to finish inside me. I want to feel your hot cum fill my hole. Tsuki make me yours.”

Tsukishima pounded Hinata’s ass harder, faster, stronger. He was about to cum. Hinata turned his head and looked Tsuki in the eyes as they both climaxed. Hot think cum pushed into hinata as his own cum released all over the bed. 

Tsuki pulled Hinata’s sweaty body into his. They fell over in the spooning position. Tsuki holding hinata tightly. Hinata’s breaths eventually slowed as he came down from the sex high. 

“Wow.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” Tsuki smiled. He pulled hinata into a soft kiss. It wasn’t long before they drifted to sleep in each other arms. 


End file.
